


Let's Start Something

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Community: mini_fest, Digital Art, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mini Fest 2015, Nudity, Post-War, Sex, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Harry and Draco are always keen to start things when it comes to each other: stupid rows, pranks, insults, disasters, whatever. But on New Year's eve, give them time to blow off some steam and talk to each other. When they do mutually agree to starting something entirely new...it'sglorious.





	Let's Start Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn from Mini fest 2015 for prompts (2009)- #17: First Kiss, #19: First Time and #114: New Year's Eve
> 
> This one was a fun one to make with doodles, different colours and such. :)
> 
> [Original post](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/152643.html) can be found on mini_fest's LJ.

  



End file.
